


Incorrect Razia's Shadow Quotes

by DovahCourts



Series: Incorrect Quotes [3]
Category: Razia's Shadow
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: From my TumblrTumblr: DovahCourts





	1. Chapter 1

**Pallis pointing at Adakias and Anhura**: Oh my God- is this allowed? Is this-- is that allowed?!

**Anhura**: Stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Toba**: Ahrima, this is why you don’t listen to spiders. Spiders are little traitorous shits that will double-cross you and steal your fridge. Ahrima you burned down my home, you burned down everyone’s homes. No one has the insurance for this Ahrima. Unless your some crazy doctor whose only friends are spiders you don’t listen to spiders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nobody:**

**Pallis:** Ah yes, I should kill the princess my brother’s trying to elope with,

**Also Pallis:** *accidentally stabs Adakias* Oh fuck


	4. Chapter 4

**Toba**: OK, Ahrima. Me and Gargul have decided to adopt you, you can do what ever you want. Except, NEVER talk to spiders. Specifically… _**B a r a y a s**_. If you talk to him and burn everything down I’m grounding you for life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Toba:**

**Toba:** Dammit Ahrima.


End file.
